Into the Realm of Shadowhunting
by LoveStory-Fanatic
Summary: There's a fight, something goes missing, What happens next? Clace for sure! Review! Betta, anyone?


**A/N: Obviously I don't own MI. If I did, I'd be rich.** **This is just 1 chapter. Let me know what you guys think, if you want me to continue, what some ideas are. How about this. YOU tell ME what you want to see in this story. The well of ideas has been running dry. Help please? REVIEW! =D Anyone wanna betta?**

"No, Jace, I'm fine. It was over something stupid. She'll get over it, you know my Mom…Well, I'm walking towards Forbidden Planet. I figured I could blow off some steam there…No, it's not necessary. If it makes you feel better, I'll stop by after I leave. Sound good?...Okay, well I'll see you after a bit..Bye, love you too."

She snapped the phone shut and slid it into her coat pocket. It was a chilly November day. The seasons were shifting and so were the temperatures. And with the changing temperatures came the nasty mood swings that everyone seemed to be suffering from. This morning Clary just happened to be on the receiving end of said mood swings.

She had been talking to Luke about spending more time at the Institute. Her training was becoming more severe and in depth and she wanted to be able to train as much as possible. You never knew when Sebastian was going to make another appearance. She wanted to be ready when he did.

Jocelyn had walked into the room when she was discussing staying at the Institute during the week and coming home on weekends. She had put a lot of thought into it, even talked to Jace and the Lightwoods about it. They had all agreed with her that it would be a good idea. Now Jocelyn, on the other hand, did not.

They had gotten into a huge fight and it ended by Clary storming out of the house in order to get away. She understood what her mom was coming from. It hadn't been that long ago that she had been hiding Clary from the Shadow World only to be swept up into the heart of it along with her daughter. It was difficult for Jocelyn to understand that Clary was a part of the Shadow World now and it was a part of her. She had finally found out who she is and there was no way she was going to let that be taken from her. She wanted to fully embrace the art of being a shadowhunter and nothing was going to stop her, not even her mom.

She was walking down the sidewalk, almost to Forbidden Planet, when she felt something slightly bump up against her side. She turned around and there was only a teenage boy walking the opposite direction. She didn't think anything of it and continued on her way.

She spent the better part of an hour picking through comic books and enjoying the warmth the store provided. She glanced up at the clock and decided she might as well be on her way to the Institute. She was surprised Jace hadn't called asking where she was. She knew he was probably anxious for her to get there.

Clary placed the book she had been reading back on the rack and exited the store. She walked against the wind and made her way slowly to the Institute, lost in thought the entire way. It only took her about twenty minutes to get there and ride the elevator up. Jace was waiting for her when it stopped. She smiled when she saw him and stepped out of the elevator.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past forty-five minutes!"

"I took a little longer than I thought at Forbidden Planet. I lost track of time. But my phone never went off." She reached into her pocket for her phone, but..it wasn't there. She looked down and searched in all her other pockets. "Wait, I don't have my phone. It must have fell out of my pocket or something.."

Jace just looked at her for a minute. "That's weird. You always have your phone though."

"I know. I hate not having it. Wait a minute. When I was on my way to Forbidden Planet, I felt something brush up against my side. I looked back but there was only some teenage guy walking away. I didn't think anything of it at the time. He might have grabbed it? That's the only thing I can think of."

Jace was nodding his head and he turned and started walking away. He stopped when he realized Clary wasn't following him and turned around. "Well, aren't you coming?" He didn't wait for a response and continued walking. She rushed to catch up with him and when she did, she still had to hurry. He was walking really fast. They got back to his room and went inside. Clary went and side down on the side of his bed. As soon as she sat down, the weight of the day hit and suddenly she was exhausted. Jace sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"You look exhausted. I'll text Luke and let him know you're okay and you get some sleep. I don't need a zombie for a girlfriend." Clary barely registered nodding as she drifted off to sleep in Jace's arms. She didn't even stir as he lifted her up into his arms, carried her to the side of the bed, and gently laid her down in a more comfortable position. He walked over to his night stand and picked up his phone. _Hey, Clary's here. She lost her phone in case you've been trying to get ahold of her. And as soon as she sat down she was out like a light. Want me to have her call you when she wakes up? –J_

He went and laid down next to Clary, waiting to get comfortable until he heard back from Luke and had to move. It took a few minutes and then he responded: _Thank goodness! We were getting worried. Well, mainly Jocelyn. Thanks for letting us know. And that's okay. Just tell her I said to come home when she's ready. –Luke_

_ Will do. –J _He set his phone back down on the night stand and proceeded to get comfortable. He pulled the blanket up around them and wrapped Clary in his arms. His last thoughts were of how much he loved holding Clary.

**OKAY! What did y'all think? OC? Good? Not good? Anything? What do you guys want to see in the next and coming chapters? Do you want there to be more chapters or did it totally suck and I should mark it as complete? YOU tell ME! Betta anyone? REVIEW! Please and thank you!**

**~xxClaryxJacexxFanatic~**


End file.
